


Vivencias del mañana

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Los guerreros de Marley han sufrido por años de duro entrenamiento, pérdidas de compañeros y mucha presión por parte del gobierno durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. No obstante, hay secretos que jamás saldrán de ellos, y su relación es mucho más profunda de lo que parece ser desde fuera.• Backstory en conjunto sobre los guerreros de Marley: Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Pieck, Zeke, Porco. Y en menor medida: Gabi, Falco, Udo, Zofia, Colt, Magath...
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart & Pieck, Theo Magath & Zeke, Zeke & Pieck & Porco
Kudos: 5





	Vivencias del mañana

Hacía mucho tiempo que el ejército marleyano no había pensado en asignar un nuevo comandante para la revisión de los eldianos candidatos a ser marleyanos honorarios. La razón era porque estaba claro, Theo Magath era la persona que se encontraba en la mente de todos a la hora de elegir al susodicho capitán. Había sido un soldado excelente, desde siempre había mostrado un esfuerzo constante por su labor gracias a que su padre, fallecido hace meses, había sido una persona relevante dentro de la poca gente que formaba el ejército marleyano, pues éste se sentía obligado a prescindir de personas al centrarse siempre en el poder de los titanes cambiantes.

Es por los logros de Magath y la fama con la que le empezó en sus inicios que vez libraron los resultados de las votaciones, el único de ellos que se sorprendió fue Magath. 

Lo siguiente que procedió fue lo típico, compañeros agradecían al elegido por su nuevo trabajo y le deseaban lo mejor, pero hasta que se hizo más tarde y el ambiente le permitió adaptar un nuevo punto de vista de la situación, no empezó a ser totalmente consciente de lo que le esperaba. 

Tendría que ser algo parecido -pero peor- a un maestro para unos jóvenes eldianos que ansiaban llevar la bandana que significaba el honor que suponía convertirse en marleyano honorario. 

* * *

Las inscripciones para el programa de guerreros estaban a punto de cerrar, y era el último día en el que se les presentaría una oportunidad para unirse, pues sería necesario que transcurriesen alrededor de unos cinco años para volver a abrirlas, aunque ese tema no estaba en boca de casi nadie, y menos del gobierno. La gente de aquel lugar no se preocupaba demasiado por el futuro si no les convenía.

Algunas personas pasaban al lado del lugar mostrando variadas emociones. Algunos padres o madres alejaban a sus hijos de la situación inmediatamente e incluso les tapaban los ojos, otros habían obligado a sus hijos a apuntarse, y algunos niños se apuntaron por su cuenta, probablemente a escondidas de sus progenitores. Había un poco de todo, pero en ese período de tiempo muchos párvulos mostraron interés por el proyecto, y Marley tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en lo que esto convendría para su fuerza militar. 

El reclutar a niños fue una idea apoyada fuertemente por el gobierno hace poco menos de un año, pues ellos sabían mejor que nadie el bien que esto les traería para su ejército. Y tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que Marley entrenaba personas, -al fin y al cabo siempre habían necesitado de eldianos para portar el poder de los titanes-, pero la idea de entrenar a niños de entre ocho a trece años parecía ser mucho mejor para ellos que entrenar a personas más conscientes de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. 

Claro que hubo cierta polémica en esta propuesta en mayoría por las personas ajenas al gobierno y ejército marleyano, pero simplemente se excusaron diciendo que no sería algo obligatorio, y que el deber de todo pueblo era proteger su país, más aún si había eldianos que debían sentirse culpables por los pecados que sus antepasados cometieron. Básicamente, el ejército tenía mil excusas-

Y como se esperaban, fue todo un éxito. El futuro de Marley estaba guardado por jóvenes que serían entrenados para recuperar el poder del Titán fundador -principalmente- y para servir en otras guerras que se avecinaran. 

Por lo cual, en cuanto a los actuales poseedores de Titanes les quedaron aproximadamente 6 años de vida, el programa comenzó, y los entrenamientos exhaustivos era lo ideal para empezar a construir personas que tendrían que estar más que preparadas para lo que se venía. 

O al menos, eso pensaban. El gobierno marleyano siempre era igual en todos los ámbitos, y la salud mental de sus habitantes jamás fue su primera preocupación. Los problemas sociales y entre razas que les había estado invadiendo desde décadas jugaba un papel demasiado atroz en todo el mundo, pero aún más en Marley. Y para nadie esto parecía suponer un problema. 

Habían pasado un par de años y la situación se desarrollaba de forma decente. La mayoría de los candidatos a marleyanos honorarios parecían dar la talla para el papel y era incluso difícil para Magath averiguar cuáles serían las personas que definitivamente heredarían un titán dentro de unos años. Aún así hubo unos eventos que al gobierno les pilló desprevenidos, y ya habían elegido a un candidato para heredar al titán bestia, apreciado por sus acciones que demostraron una valiente lealtad a Marley y que fue elegido por el mismo señor Xaver, que actualmente poseía el susodicho titán. 

Esto le impactó mucho a Theo Magath, quien posicionaba a ese chico como el más débil de la promoción. Definitivamente tendría que apretarle los tornillos para convertirle en un guerrero del que los demás deberían aprender. 

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a mentir, ésta es una idea que he tenido hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora no me ha dado por llevarla a cabo. Es unos de los proyectos a los que más ganas les tengo. 
> 
> Voy a decir unas cuántas cosas para aclarar las dudas que hayan surgido o que pueda surgir: Esta es una historia lineal, que empieza estando protagonizada por Zeke por ser el primer guerrero que conforma el grupo que conocemos en el manga sobre los guerreros de Marley.   
> Habrá un par de personajes originales, y por si no se han dado cuenta, este libro pretende contar su pasado del cuál no se ha profundizado en el manga. Claro que tendrá muchas concordancias con el canon. 
> 
> Subiré capítulos mensualmente o entre dos semanas, nos leeremos y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!


End file.
